


Another Year

by mortoboe (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Another poem about Rise of the Guardians, Nothing is really clear, and their competitive habits with each other?, this time its north and bunnymund i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mortoboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about North and Bunnymunds competitiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year

The days are counting down  
Until we reach town  
Gifts are flying  
Truly trying  
Who will win the crown

Acrylic eggs will make their way  
Can they beat the golden sleigh  
Racing towards their deadline  
To be the chosen headline  
Everyone will get to play

Piles of fur cover large creatures  
Giving them distinguished features  
They build all day  
No time for play  
Then they watch from the bleachers

Their rivalry is never ending  
Always in a state of mending  
Though everything  
They always bring  
Something worth attending

Every year the kids will cheer  
The holidays are near  
I can’t wait  
This’ll be great  
Another astronomical year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a composition class and though i would share. Any feed back is welcome! There is always room to improve.


End file.
